Xiaolin Shwodown: Till Death To Us Part
by lady-tita
Summary: Story of a Girl and a Bean. Don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Also the characters, Jewel and Gem belongs to Justtj from DA and Fanfiction. Chapter 4 up. story completed! thanks for reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

A new Xiaolin Showdown Story. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

This story is made for my first and best friend Justtj. She is on Fanfiction and Deviantart. AKA DA.

This story take place during the time when Hannibal Bean was in the Ying Yang World, also during the time Omi was falling to the Heylin Side with Chase Young.

Also, a woman Hannibal meet in the Ying Yang World name is Jewel. Jewel will tell the story that take place.

Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

My name is Jewel, I want to make this journal for all that had happen during my time in the YingYang World. I never forget that time in there with a certen someone, that no good father of my dear daughter Gem. Yes I remember him, his name is Hannibal Bean.

I remember the time I send in there with him about 1 year ago before my lovely daughter was born. Gem is 1 year old now. I never wanted to know about her father. I feared that her father will raise my wonderful child evil.

What happen and how I got in the Ying Yang World, I was trapped in there by Chase Young. Chase is a handsome guy, no dough about that. He was just way to evil for me, before I met Hannibal Bean. Chase had feeling for me before. I wanted to be with him.

One day, we went to the Xiaolin Temple. I failed to follow his orders.

"Jewel, for not following my orders, I banished you to the Ying Yang World." Chase said to me.

He use the Ying Yang Yo Yo and open door way.

"Please no, Chase! Give me one more chance!" I begged.

"Ha, I giving you enough chances. I will banished you the same way I banished a bean."

He grab my arms and threw me in there and locked me away.

"No Chase, don't leave me." I started to cry.

I never trust another man at again.

Few weeks in the Ying Yang World, was strange and different. There was more and more people in there. I came to this weird place that held pesiioners.

I went upset to a cage.

"Hello, my dear." That when I first heard his voice.

I went up to him and he showed himself to me. He was a bean. The one that Chase speak of.

"You are new here, are you not." The bean asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Don't be scared my dear, I promise I won't bite."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Bean, Hannibal Bean."

"What do you want?"

"Dear, I need someone to get me out of this damn cage."

"Why?

"Trying to go back to the human world. That no good Chase Young put me in here."

"You know him?"

"Yes dear, now let me out."

I open the cage, and Hannibal came out.

"Wait! I want to come with you! I want to get out of here too!"

Hannibal look back at me. He took my hand and we went on his bird.

"What is your name dear?" He asked me.

"My name is Jewel."

"Beautiful name"

I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

After that Hannibal and I started to become friends. Sometime I wish I never let him out. Things got a little scary after a while.

End of chapter....

I hope you like this chapter, I will have next chapter coming soon. Promise.

Thanks Terra. (justtj)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Journal Entry for April 23,

Dear journal,

My last few days in the Ying Yang World with Hannibal Bean. Today there was some young warriors in there.

"Hannibal dear, look at that." I said. "I wonder what is going on down there?"

We caught sight of a little Yellow Monk. We didn't know his name. But we had heard him.

"I might find Master Fung Chi, and return to the world at once." Omi said.

"I wonder how he got in here?" Hannibal ask.

"The only way for anyone to come in the Ying Yang World, would be the Ying Yang Yo Yo." I said.

"True."

We watch what was going on.

"Chase Young!" Omi was ready to fight.

"I'm not here to fight you little one. I'm here to help you."

"What do you know about this place?"

"Let just say two people I knew well are in here and never coming out."

Hannibal and I look at each other. We knew there had to be a way out of here.

"Not if we can help it." Hannibal said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I will send Ying Yang in the human world, she will let me know how we can get out of here."

"Hannibal, we do get out of here?"

"I know what you are going to ask me, Jewel."

I look at him.

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me, do you?"

I nodded my friend yes.

"Hannibal, we been friends and I think we should start our relationship to a new level."

Hannibal smiled back. We found a place were we would not be bother. Hannibal send the Ying Yang Bird to the human world. That when it happen, we started to kiss. Hannibal got on top of me. After that. I felt like he was in love with me.

The next morning I woke up sick. I didn't know why. I been sick for a few days later. There was a doctor in the Ying Yang World I knew and I went to see him.

"Conjugation Jewel, your pregnant."

"What?"

"There hardly any humans in the Ying Yang World, I seen you sending time with Bean."

"Yeah but, we was friends, we wanted to start a new relationship after we got on out the Ying Yang World."

The doctor knew that I had to do now, till my child was born.

I came back that morning. I heard Hannibal talking to the Ying Yang Bird.

"Well done, Ying Yang. You have found a way to get out of here."

I heard more.

"Once we are out, I will steal all the Shen Gong Wu and rule the world. My evil will spreed thought the hearts of humans.

I was shook. Hannibal Bean is evil. Not only that, I'm carrying his child. I can;'t let him know about the baby. If he dose find out, he will raise it to be evil. I can't let that happen and see my child life destroy by it father.

End of chapter......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Journal Entry May 5

Few months I have been pregnant with Hannibal's child. I had to get some help before Hannibal found out. I was on my way to my friend Ray. There I saw more of the Xiaolin Warriors in the Ying Yang World.

"Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo." I heard the little yellow monks saying the other warriors names.

"Omi, are you ok?" The girl monk asked.

"Yes, Kimiko. We must get out of the Ying Yang World at once!"

"But how do we get out?" Clay asked.

"The same way we got in here." Raimundo said.

"Ying Yang Yo Yo!" Omi used the Shen Gong Wu to get out.

I saw the monks leaving the Ying Yang World. I was deep in the Ying Yang World. I found my friend Ray.

"Jewel, nice to see you again."

"Thanks Ray."

"Is there something wrong?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Ray, I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

Ray and I sat down. I started to tell him everything.

"Wow, I didn't know you was best friends with Hannibal Bean and you are carrying his child."

"What I'm I suppose to do, Ray?"

"Well, here what you need to do. Pretend to be Hannibal Bean's friend a little while longer till the time is right. And whatever you do. Do not let him know about the baby."

"I know Hannibal is evil. That what I'm worry about. If he dose find out. He will raise the baby to be evil. I'm not going to let him."

"I know you not going to, Jewel."

"Ray is there another way?"

"I'm afred not."

I left then and started back home. Then I heard Chase Young.

"Hello Jewel."

"Chase Young!" I was ready to fight him.

"I see you are enjoying your stay in the Ying Yang World."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm here on a little mission. But I see there is something wrong with you."

"I don't know what your talking about Chase."

"Oh yes, you do. You are pregnant are you?"

"How do you know?"

"I can see through you. And I wonder who is the father?"

"Chase, please don't." I was started to beg Chase not te tell Hannibal.

"So, Hannibal Bean is the father. I wonder how he would feel that you are hiding his child from him."

"Chase, please I'm being you. Don't tell him!"

Chase was ready to fight me.

"Help!!" I scream.

"Jewel, get out of there!" I heard Hannibal.

He stop Chase from trying to kill me.

"Chase Young. I knew our paths will cross again." Hannibal said.

"Don't think you are getting out of here, Bean." Chase disappeared then.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Hannibal asked me. He help me get up.

"I'm fine."

End of chapter......


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Journal Entry May 28

I was 7 months pregnant now. I have few months to go. I went back to visit Ray. I look back at Hannibal. I had that feeling that he knew I was up to something.

"Ying-Ying, I want you to spy on Jewel. Find out what she been doing."

I was at my friends house. I had to do something and fast before Gem was born. I saw the Ying Ying Bird leave. I didn't know if it was spying on me or not.

I went back home that day. Hannibal was there. He give me an evil look. Like he already knew something.

"So Jewel, so are planing on getting out of the Ying Yang World without me?"

"No I wasn't. I—I-was." I was trying to come up with a lye,

"Not only that, I found out something else. Ying Ying." The bird came down and show the recording of me talking to Ray.

"I was just visiting him."

"Your on the side of good, are you?" Hannibal asked me.

I started to panic. Hannibal got a weapon was ready to fight me with it. Then I had a another plan to get rid of Hannibal and leave him in here.

"Alright Hannibal, I will fight you. What is your wager?"

"If you win, you can leave here, and I will stay. And if I win. I you will still in here with me and become my slave forever. Till I get out of here."

"Sound fair." I agreed to the deal.

Our battle started. I had to make sure one thing that Gem didn't get hurt or I lose her. Hannibal use his owns on me. I started to flip around so he won't get me.

"You are never going to be me, Hannibal!" I said. I was on the walls looking down at him.

Hannibal got on the Ying Yang Bird and flew up after me. I start to crawl on the walls like a spider. Hannibal grab me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"You are going to stay with me, are you?" He asked me.

"Over my dead body." I said. "I will never stay with someone like you!"

Hannibal and I had our swords, there was a jail that would keep there persioners in there. I had to lock Hannibal in it. I stop and looked at him.

"Come and get me!" I started to run into the pensioner cell.

Hannibal chased after me, I lead him inside the pensioner cell. I was outside of the pensioner cell. Hannibal started to come after me again. Instead I locked the doors of the pensioner cage so he won't come out.

"You are a tarter! Get me outta of here!" He said.

"I have that funny feeling you will be in here for a long time Hannibal Bean. I never want to see you again."

I was finlley free from the Ying Yang World. I saw the monks that was in there again. This time I had followed them without them knowing that I was behind them. That how I got out.

My last months, I give birth to Gem. I raise her the best I can. I was in a small town not far from Chase Young Palace.

That was my story my life with Hannibal Bean. I never want Gem to know about her father. Gem don't need him. I had to find her from Hannibal. If Hannibal Bean dose come out of the Ying Yang World, and he dose found out about Gem. I will be ready for him again.

For now, I have to stay focus on raising my daughter right, not evil.

End of story.....


End file.
